


The Dreaded Words

by KyeAbove



Series: Retail Worker Joey [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, If You're Dead Inside, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Joey knows this common breed of customer well, but it doesn't mean he will ever understand them.





	The Dreaded Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarlightXNightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightXNightmare/gifts).



The only reason Joey hadn’t quit or assaulted someone was because he had a cat to feed. What would Bendy eat, if Joey was jobless or in jail? Exactly.

Plus, Joey liked having money. Joey had a million problems but money solved a lot of them. 

Sometimes though, it didn’t really feel worth it. 

“Can you check in the back?” 

One of Joey's eyes twitched, and his grin was straining more and more every second.  
  
“I’m sorry, but we keep all product on the floor unless it has yet to be unpackaged.” Joey replied, although it never worked with these type of people. Whatever intelligence and understanding they had disappeared once they crossed the threshold and started shopping.  

“Are you sure?” There it was.

“Yes, I’m sure.” 

“Can you check just in case?”

Joey’s suffering was endless. 


End file.
